


Burning from the Inside

by Ave Estrella (Averli)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Gabriel can speak Spanish, Gen, Jack understands Spanish, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Story, Swiss HQ explosion, morreyeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averli/pseuds/Ave%20Estrella
Summary: My headcanon on what happened at the Swiss HQ explosion.





	Burning from the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the top songs this short story was heavily inspired by (in order of reference, mostly). I even incorporate some lyrics from them into the story. I greatly recommend giving them a listen, possibly while reading (though my story is short, rip).
> 
> Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace  
> Are You With Me - Sixx:A.M.  
> Nothing To Lose But You - Three Days Grace
> 
> Words in superscript are translations of words/phrases in Spanish or Swiss/German.
> 
> This is my first post on here. And one of my first fanfictions. It was written a while ago but I've only now posted it on AO3.  
> I'm no pro writer, please excuse my mistakes in format, grammar, etc. :x

####  **_Confianza_ **

⚜

  
_**~6:24 pm~** _

  
_Muffled, echoing:_  
"Jack, please believe me!"  
"I wouldn't lie to you, Jack!"  
Quieter, broken, fading:  
"Don't you trust me?"

 

  
**_~7:06 pm~_**  
  
**_-Jack's/Third Person POV-_**  
  
  
Everything was strangely dark. The sun was covered by a black cloud, but there was no storm. The darkness was fading, slowly. Jack was only half conscious, so he knew nothing of the brightening sky, and could only barely hear the voice speaking to him.  
  
_"Jack wake up!"_  
  
Someone gently wiped the dirt from his face and rubbed his shoulders and arms frantically, yet carefully.  
  
_"Ah, ¿por qué discutimos?! (Ah, why did we argue?) Jack, can you hear me? (Quietly) Por favor estar vivo... (Please be alive...)"_  
  
He felt himself being moved slightly. He ached terribly and winced at the movement. The person stopped and he heard them sigh deeply in relief and say quietly, _"Está vivo! (He's alive!)"_  
  
The unknown person rubbed Jack's arms gently hoping it might help bring him back to consciousness, then looked up suddenly at the sound of sirens in the distance. They looked back down to Jack, who hadn't opened his eyes yet.  
  
_"Jack, I don't have much time. If they find me they'll blame me."_  
  
Jack shivered slightly in the evening spring air and the person covered him with a slightly torn green hoodie.  
  
_"It wasn't me Jack, none of it! (Quietly) Por favor creeme... (Please believe me...)"_ They sighed heavily. _"I've been framed. It's Talon. They've been infiltrating us. It started about three years ago."_  
  
The sirens were getting closer. The person glanced up quickly then looked back down to Jack.

_"Dios ayúdame (God help me), I'm going to take them down. Talon. They've gotten away with too much now."_  
  
The sirens were nearly deafeningly close. The person gently rubbed Jack's arms, then suddenly hugged him tightly.

  
_"Por qué?! (Why?) There's no time for goodbye, Jack."_ They closed their eyes and went on quietly. _"Lo siento por discutir (I'm sorry we argued). Jack I don't know if you can hear me, but don't put your life in someone's hands, they'll take it away. Don't hide your mistakes, they'll find you and ruin you."_  
  
They squeezed their eyes shut as tears threatened to fall and hugged him tighter. _"No te olvidaré, camarada (I won't forget you, comrade)."_  
  
Jack became more conscious and began to open his eyes. He was slowly registering all of this.   
  
_"Gabriel."_  Jack hugged him back weakly. _"Gabe, I believe you."_  His grip became stronger, then he said quietly, urgently, _"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."_  Jack pushed him away gently and when his eyes adjusted all he saw was a dark shadow slowly fading away, and he barely caught the faint words, _"Too late."_  
  
  
**_-A few moments later-_**  
  
  
The sirens stopped when they arrived at their destination. Mercy ran over to Jack, being the only one in the crew responding to the disaster to have seen him so far.  
  
" _Ach nein...!_ _(Oh no...!)_ Jack! Are you okay?!" She did a quick check and he was mostly fine, just some bruises and scratches, remarkable for what he'd been through. She made sure no one saw her or Jack, staying behind the rubble.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine." He sat up against a slab of concrete as she gave him some water. After he finished it he realized she was watching him closely and had noticed Gabriel's hoodie. He kept his head down.  
  
"Where is Gabriel?" She asked gently.  
  
He shifted slightly. "He made it." He looked up quickly. "I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't him. He didn't cause the explosion. He- he told me..." He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "He told me he was framed. Angela, Talon framed him. They've been infiltrating us for three years to destroy us from the inside, planting lies." His eyes teared up slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows. "And I believed them." Mercy reached out and hugged him and put his head on her shoulder. "I didn't trust him. When it was most important." He was nearly crying.  
  
"Jack you can't change that now. You're both alive, and you know the truth. And you believe him." She rubbed his back gently. "That's all that matters now, Jack. Live and learn." She leaned back and gave him a small smile. "Did you tell him you believe him?" She began rubbing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I told him. He didn't really reply but, I know he accepted it." He looked down. "And I know it'll take time for him to trust me again."  
  
"It'll be fine Jack. He won't forget you, your bond is too strong."  
  
Jack quickly looked up at her, he had just remembered something. "Angela, he said he was going to take them down. Talon." He sighed and looked down. "Who knows if I'll ever see him again."  
  
Mercy sighed. "Jack I just said, _he won't forget you, your bond is too strong._ You'll see him again. But be prepared for anything," she chuckled,"You know how he made up these big precise plans and sometimes no one would know exactly what it was but him?" Jack smiled at that and she hugged him. "It's alright Jack. Trust me. Trust him. He's got another big precise plan, it'll all work out."  
  
Jack smiled. "I don't deserve to be friends with angels." He laughed softly and hugged Mercy. "Thank you Angela."  
  
She smiled and hugged back. They were behind a large slab of concrete so no one had seen them yet. They stood up. "Jack, this is the end of Overwatch, for now. Talon succeeded, for now. They tore us apart from the inside. Until Gabriel's plan unfolds there's no use in Overwatch existing, infiltrated with who knows how many Talon agents."  
  
Jack nodded. This was for the best.  
  
"This is my last time helping this response team then. I'll be on my own," she said, half to herself. She smiled sadly," It's hard to imagine but someday you'll end up like me, all of Overwatch will..." She sighed." Since Gabriel has disappeared, if they find you, they may blame you for the explosion. Or call you an accomplice. Or just pester you about Gabriel. It's best if you don't return." She looked him in the eyes. "Jack, if you want to get out alive, run for your life."  
  
Jack sighed. "If I stay it won't be long til it's falling apart from the inside. If I go, I can only hope that I'll make it out on my own."  
  
"You'll make it." Mercy smiled. "Good luck Jack. _Auf wiedersehen (Goodbye)._ See you again someday." She waved, then made her way back to her response team.

Jack had put on Gabriel's hoodie and now absentmindedly put his hands in the pockets and found his beanie. He stared at it and suddenly realized how Gabriel was going to take Talon down. Use their own plan against them. _"Burning from the inside..."_

⚜


End file.
